DAN kuso
thumb Karakter Tasarımı İlk sezonunda, o parlak sarı bir kısa kollu t-shirt üzerinde siyah cepli kısa bir kırmızı palto giyen görülür. O, o altıgen şeklinde gözlük konumuna gelmişlerdir kahverengi saçları var. O, dizlerinin hemen altında siyah şeritler, hangi düzgünce onun mavi dilli siyah spor ayakkabı içine sıkışmış biter uzun kırmızı pantolon giyer. O Pokemon eğitmenler kendi 'Pokeballs' tutmak nasıl benzer kemerini onun Bakugan Dişli tutar. Son olarak mavi parmaksız eldiven giydi. Yeni Vestroia yılında, bir altın kesilmiş uzun kollu palto ve omuzlarının üzerinde koyu renkli bir 'apoletler' takıyor. Kolları hafifçe yukarıya doğru bir V şekli oluşturan bileğini geçmiş. O (muhtemelen kolsuz) açık mavi bir gömlek üzerine giyer. O, mavi özetlenen kalçalarına, gri Pinstriped yamalar ile beyaz pantolon giyer. Pantolonunun dipleri düzgün bir şekilde onun siyah çizme içine sıkışmış ve bir kare kemer tokası ile beyaz ve mavi kemer tarafından desteklenen, beline altın toka ile staps-askı takıyor. Gundalian Invaders, o biraz onun önkol kadar haddelenmiş kollu bir beyaz yakalı kırmızı bir ceket giyer. Onun gözlük eliptik haline gelmiştir. Onun altın tokalı kemer, normal bir toka (gümüş veya alüminyum) ile değiştirilir. O, kırmızı, gri dilleriyle özetlenen ve, mavi ve siyah spor ayakkabı içine sıkışmış yan cepli koyu pantolon giyer. O bir kale şövalye oldu, o bir mayo benzer bir yüksek yakalı form uydurma kıyafeti giydi. Kırmızı ve altın kesilmiş ve kenarları aşağıya doğru mavi işaretler vardı. Ancak serinin sonunda eski kıyafet döndü. Mechtanium Dalgalanma yılında, beyaz ve mavi T-shirt üzerinde omuzlarını her iki tarafında siyah bir yüksek yakalı ve siyah pedleri ile onun marka kırmızı bir ceket giyer. O kahverengi belt.he tarafından düzenlenen, normal kot pantolon, kırmızı dilleri vardı, kırmızı-soled siyah spor ayakkabı giyer giyer. TANIM Dan gerçekten Bakugan seven bir çocuk, ama kolayca hayal kırıklığı olur. En büyük hırs, o Bakugan son bölüm ne katılır hiç yaşamak için bir numaralı kavgacısı, olmaktır. O sık sık onu sıkıntıya yol açan döküntü ve dürtüsel hareket etme eğilimindedir. O, birinci ve ikinci sezon gösterildiği gibi gizleme etrafında beklemek zorunda zaman ona bir sürü şikayet neden herkes alabilir düşünce, bir kavga için çok istekli.Gundalians üzerinde başarılı bir zafer sonra ikinci kalkan jeneratörü yeniden Jake söylüyordu üçüncü sezon Dan bu alışkanlığı geçmek. Dan sık sık gelmek sonuçları kazanan ve hakkında daha fazla bakım, strateji her türlü olmadan ham gücünü kullanarak oynamak için kullanılır. Bu tutum onu ve Drago Dan nehirde Drago atma ile sona eren bir mücadele içine almak için neyin sebep olduğu. Ryo ve Drago ile tekrar bir araya getiren bir savaşta kaybettikten sonra, Dan Bakugan Sadece güç dışında daha fazla olduğunu öğrendim. Bu nedenle Dan Ryo bir rövanş yenmek için bir strateji ile gelip başardı. Bu deneyimden sonra, Dan savaşları biraz daha strateji kullanmaya başladı. O bir stratejileri sayesinde Chan, Lee, üçüncü sırada Bakugan oyuncu yenmek başardı. ÖYKÜ Bakugan Battle Brawlers n Bölüm 1, Dan ilk savaş Shuji gerekiyordu, parka onun bisiklet sürme görülür. O kolaylığı onu yenmeyi başardı. Daha sonra kabul eden bir rövanş, bir meydan okumaydı. Drago ona onunla mücadele durdurmak yapmak için çalışır. Vizyon bittikten sonra, Drago ve Korku Ripper alanında ortaya çıktı ve Drago Dan zafer vererek, onu yenmek için başardı. Dan Ripper Fear konuşurken Drago işitme şaşırdım ve o konuşuyordum hayal olduğuna karar verir. Episode 2, Dan sonra konuşmak ama boşuna Drago almak için çalıştı. Dan onu savaşa karar Doom Boyut insanların Bakugan gönderme Masquerade adlı bir adam olduğunu Runo Misaki duyduktan sonra. O buluşma noktasına gittiğinde, Shuji ve Akira başka bir rövanş için onu bekliyordu bulundu. Dan istemeyerek kabul etti ve kolaylığı ile Shuji Ventus Bakugan yendi. Savaştan sonra, o Masquerade koştu ve onu savaştı. Reaper için onun Bakugan iki kaybettikten sonra, o Drago gönderir ve Dan Drago beraberlikle sona erdirmek için savaş aşmaması ve neden bir yetenek kartı aktif hale getirmek için çalıştı dek savaşı kaybediyor. Ancak, Masquerade sol, o Dan Masquerade onun beklediğinden çok daha güçlü olduğunu fark, geri tutan ve o kayıp Drago olduğunu ortaya çıkarmıştır. Bölüm 3, Dan yine Masquerade karşılaşırsanız ne zaman eğitim başladı. Bu süre zarfında Drago Dan yardımıyla o Naga durdurabilir umuduyla onu ortağı olarak kabul başladı. Ancak savaş sırasında Rikimaru Drago karşı sürekli dikkatli olun ve dinlemedi bir strateji değil, Dan ile gelip Dan uyarmak için çalışıyordu. Yani o kadar Rikimaru Siege attı rastgele bir Bakugan attı ve iki tane daha Aquos Bakugan Doom Boyuta yanı sıra kendi Dan Bakugn tüm göndermek için başardı gerektirir yeteneğini kullanarak. Rikimaru hamle tahmin sonunda kazanmak mümkün olmasına rağmen, o dört Bakugan Doom Boyuta gönderilmesine neden onun pervasız eylemler nedeniyle Dan kızmıştı. Bu nedenle Dan Drago yaptıklarını söyleyerek, nehre attı. Runo Lars Aslan testi sırasında, bir genç, yanılsamalı Dan Runo o kadar inatçı ve döküntü olamaz fark yapmak için kullanılmıştır. O zaman onun şehir içine taşındı Runo araya geldi ilk kişi oldu. Beyzbol oynadı, ancak Dan Runo zaman sol olamadı onun adı. Aya, bir palyaço karşı Apollonir ile yaptığı test sırasında, o kavga. O Füzyon yeteneği Kart, D-Strike Extreme kullanarak kazanır. Drago diğerleri gibi gelişmeye rağmen, o, gelişmeye Drago için tüm arkadaşları yenmek için ihtiyacı olduğunu söyledi. O ona Gorem düşmek istemiyor, çünkü o tereddüt etmesine rağmen, Julie ve Hammer Gorem yenilgiler. Daha sonra Marucho, Preyas ve Angelo / Diablo Preyas yendi. Shun sonraki yenerek planlanmış iken, talep Blade Tigrerra onu ve o da kabul etti ve kazandı Runo kavga ilk. Sonunda, Shun savaştılar. Drago Dan kazandı sonra gelişti. Drago sonunda gelişti sonra, Masquerade sadece Dan onun yerine savaşa gelmiş, Infinity Core Joe ile bir savaş isteği gönderdi. Alpha Hydranoid ve Drago, nihayet şimdi bir Ultimate Dragonoid, rakiplerini. O kazanır ve Masquerade aslında Alice olduğunu öğrenir. Brawlers Vestroia için gittiğinde, Dan onu korkutmaya başladı Bakugan melezleri Tricloid ve Rabeeder, göz yakaladı. O, aslında Pyrus ve Darkus dünyaya Dan ve Drago erişimine izin vermek için bir anahtar olarak ortaya çıktı Tricloid bir kil kalp verildi. Pyrus-Darkus dünya, kendisinin ve Drago Pyrus-Darkus melezleri Druman ve Centorrior savaştı. Nova Aslan, yaşlı bir Pyrus Tigrerra tarafından kaydedildi. Daha sonra evrenin merkezine onları almaya karar verir. Yine hibritlerin tarafından durduruldu ve onları yenmek, ancak Nova Aslan öldü. Dan sonra Nova Lion hybridlerle başka bir savaş sırasında isterse, ama her nasılsa, Alice ona kulak misafiri oldum, ama o da o onları kurtarmak için bir kez daha, Masquerade olmaya karar verdi Alice ile ilgili konuşurken kim olduğunu bilmiyordum ve teşekkür Masquerade planı, hibrid Bakugan yendi. Birbirleri ile sürekli savunarak rağmen, Dan ve Runo aşık ama, birlikte bir film tarihinde görülür serisi, sonuna kadar itiraf yok. Ayrıca, bu tarih boyunca, hem Dan ve Runo, hem de kıyafet değişmiş gibi görünüyor. Bakugan: Yeni VestroiaEdit ImagesCABGSPEP.jpg KidSamurai tarafından KidSamuraiAdded Bakugan: Yeni Vestroia şimdi 15 yaşında, Dan, Vestroia Efsanevi askerlerin yardımı ile Perfect Core ayrıldı Drago, tekrar bir araya gelir. Drago götürdü ve Mira tarafından bulundu Yeni Vestroia, bilgi, Marucho, bilinmeyen ve Volt ve Lync savaştı ve kazandı. Daha sonra As ve Baron ile bir araya geldi. Mira ve Baron onu kabul ederken, As onu beraberlikle sona eren bir kavga, kendini kanıtlamak için istedi. O topu formları Bakugan tutuyor tüm Boyut Kontrolörleri yok Bakugan Direniş ücretsiz yardım etmeyi kabul etti. Bölüm 5, o Mira bir tuzak Bakugan, Akrep, aldı. O kavgalardan sonra Gus Grav ve kaybeder. Dan, Mira ve Baron birlikte, Dünya'ya boyutlu kapı Runo ve Vexos izledi. O zamandan beri Vexos tarafından yakalanan ediliyordu Bakugan Direnç, geri kalanı için endişe verici olmuştur. O ise Dünya üzerinde Spectra meydan ve onunla savaşmak için kabul eder. Ancak, o artırmak için yasak bir kart Spectra satın Drago 'gücü Helios. Dan Drago geri kazanma umuduyla tren, Vestroia, Apollonir Legendary Warrior ile konuşur ve başarıyla Spectra yenilgi, geri geri geri Drago normal ve kazanmak Drago. Yeni Vestroia, Dan ve Beta City Baron yüz Mylene ve Gölge geri dönmek ve orada Boyut Denetleyici şut. Ace Gamma Şehir yanında son Boyut Controller yok, ama onlar Hydron Sarayı almak için çalıştığınızda, o başka bir Boyut Denetleyici aktive Baron ona gönderme, ve o zaman Spectra meydan zemin, geri As. Spectra Maxus Helios kullanmaya karar verdi, fakat Dan oyun alanı bile Maxus Dragonoid kullandı. Artık, Dan hala ukala, ama biraz olgunlaştı. O, hala hiperaktif, bazı insanlar hafife ve çok fazla yiyor, ama her yerinden, o kadar büyüdü. Dan de hala mücadele her şeyden daha fazla seviyor. Şu an, Dan, en az bir kez tüm Vexos yenmek için ilk ve tek kişidir. Eğer o kaybetti Spectra Anne Sarayı'na Direniş alacağını Dan Dan kaybettiği Perfect Core vazgeçmek kabul ettiği bir kavga Spectra yenilgiler. Dan kazanır ve Spectra onun şartlarını kabul eder. Anne, Sarayı, Master Ingram, Knight Percival, ve Haç Dragonoid öznitelik enerjilerin kaybetmek ve BT sistemi doludur. Yani, BT sistemi ile göğe Dragonoid sinekler Haç ve tüm öznitelik enerjilerin emici ve Helix Dragonoid olma, onu imha eder. Marucho ve Preyas Elfin bulmak için gizlice zaman, o Shun, As ve Runo, mira ve julie izlerken romantik bir film boyunca uyku Baron. Vexos görünüşte çıkış yolu, Spectra Dan bir numara kim olduğunu görmek için son bir savaş için meydan okuyor. Bu yakın bir savaş olduğunu, ancak Drago Kullanıcı Helios savaş dişli bükme ve onu yenerek kazandı. MK2 Helios Drago yenilgisinden sonra itiraf etti; o nihai Bakugan ve Spectra Mira kardeşi, Keith gibi direnç ile onun maskesini ve iş vazgeçmeye karar. Birlikte Dan ve Keith Drago JetKor olarak adlandırılan bir savaş dişli oluşturun. Alternatif tamamlandığında, Dan ve diğer Brawlers savaş ve onu yok. Dan bu savaşta sadece Helix Dragonoid kullandı. Keith, Gus, Mira, Ace ve Vestal Baron dönüş, Dünya'ya geri Dan, Shun ve Marucho başkanı. Episode 52 Japon Bitiş, Drago, Julie ve Runo izle Runo ailesi restoranda köri yeme görülür. Üç hafta sonra, Bakugan aralık tamamen onarılır. Bu süre zarfında, Ren Krawler adında bir kişi, Dan, Marucho soran, görünür, ve onlar Bakugan Shun. Bakugan: Gundalian InvadersEdit ImagesCA1AOI1V.jpg KidSamurai tarafından KidSamuraiAdded Dan hala Bakugan, Gundalian Invaders üçüncü sezonunda ana karakter. Onun Guardian Bakugan hala Helix Dragonoid ve o Battle Gear JetKor vardır. O sadece yeni bir kasabaya taşınır ve Jake Vallory, yeni Subterra kavgacı ile arkadaş yaptı. Dan Bakugan aralık ve Ren Krawler karşı kavga Jake getiriyor, ama güç seviyeleri Bakugan boşluk bırakmak için çok yüksek olunca savaş kesilmiş olur. O ve Marucho savaş iki "Neathians" (gerçekten Gundalian), Sid Arcale ve Lena İsis. Marucho kaybetti, ama Dan ve Drago her ikisi de yendi. Ilk karşılaşma, Fabia Sheen Dan yanlışlıkla atar. O kavga Dan, onu Phantom Veri aldı ve kaybeder biri olup olmadığını görmek için. Gundalia saldıran Neathians hakkında Ren Krawler hikayesi inanan, Dan Fabia terk etmek ve savaş Bakugans kullanarak durdurmak için söyler. Cahilliği sinirlenip, Fabia Dan ve yaprakları atar. Dan Ren ile bir etiket savaşta, Sid Arcale ve Zenet Surrow savaşları. Ona, Unknown Ren iki-bir kavga içine Dan zorlayarak, amaç kaybetti. Dan Jesse Glenn tarafından meydan, Fabia Bakugan aralık döner ve Jesse savaşır, ama kaybeder. Dan uyarılar Fabia hakkında onun kaybı için ağlamaya. Onun için sempati hissi, Dan bir mücadele Jesse zorluklar, ama Ren onu vazgeçirmeye çalışır. Shun ve Fabia sonra Gundalians işgalciler, Neathians değil olduğunu açıklamadan, bir Gundalian ajan olarak Ren maruz. Ren Ren masum olduğunu inanıyor Marucho takip kaçar. Dan ve bu Brawlers Neathia ve Gundalia arasındaki savaş gerçekten ne hakkında Fabia tarafından söylendi. Ren Marucho tarafından bulundu ve bir mücadele için ona meydan okur. Ancak, Marucho onu yendi ve Brawlers kalır seçer. Dan ve Brawlers Gundalians Mason Brown, Sid Arkail, ve yeni beyinleri yıkanmış Brawlers Taylor ve Casey tarafından itiraz edildi. Marucho ve Jake Sid ve Casey itiraz ederken Dan ve Shun savaş Mason ve Taylor vardı. Onlar kendi dijital bakugan Hawktor Coredem ve Akwimos, yeni, gerçek sürümleri ile kazandı, ama hepsi Bakugan aralık Ren'in kontrolü altında neden kandırdın ve Ren sistemin içine kesmek ve bu Brawlers dışarı zorladı, Bakugan aralık dışarı gönderdi edildi . Dan ve Jake Sein Pam ve Lewin Pam karşı karşı karşıya ve kazandı. Neo Ziperator Jesse tarafından alındıktan sonra, Dan onu kurtarmak Linus Claude vaat ediyor. Aralık içine kestiğinizde, onlar Sid tarafından bir arenaya kurşun ve bir savaş için meydan. Dan iyi ama daha sonra kolayca yapıyor Sid Neo getiriyor. Ancak, Neo, o daha iyi koruyacaktır bilerek Drago Eleman verir. Savaşı kazanmak için ona büyük yetkiler veren bu neden Drago Lumino Dragonoid dönüşmeye. Drago o savaş sırasında evrenin dokunun hissediyordu belirtti. O ve diğer Brawlers Neathia Fabia takip. O Fabia kardeş, Kraliçe Serena ve Neathians ile müttefikleri karşılamaktadır. Fabia sonra Brawlers Kutsal Orb, Gundalians sonra olduğunu öğeyi gösterir. Kısa bir süre sonra, onlar Gundalians saldırıyorlar bir rapor alırsınız. Dan İmparator Barodius ve Dharak kadar mücadele sona erer, ancak Drago ve Dharak birbirlerine saldırmaya gibi, Kutsal Orb Gundalia, Gundalians geri gönderir. Savaştan sonra, o ve diğer Brawlers Castle Şövalyeleri pozisyon verilir. Dan, birkaç engellerin üzerinden gelen Shun ve Fabia ormanda dolaşmakta. Bir süre sonra, Stoica ve Jesse Brawlers durdurmak için görünür. Onlar savaştan önce, Fabia ve Dan savaş sırasında kaçar Shun. Dan sessiz Fabia savaşın en savaşır. Stoica sonra savaştan önce, Dan ve Shun Bakugan açık rakamlar, bu yüzden Shun Drago ederken Hawktor vardır. Dan o strateji onun yeteneği Kartları ile hızlı, ağır saldırıları ile rakibini yenerek etrafında döner olan iyi bir Ventus kavgacısı olduğunu gösterir, ve o ve Fabia savaşı kazanmak. Ikinci kalkan jeneratörü doğru giderken, o sadece Kazarina tarafından fena halde dövüldü başlamıştı Shun, yardımcı olmak için zaman gelir. Dan ve Shun sonra kendi sahiplerinin kendi Bakugan anahtarlı, ve Dan Shun Dan Kazarina mağlup ederken kalkan etkinleştirmek için yeterli zamanı vererek, Shun savaşta yerini aldı. Onlar ve Neathians Gundalians geri çekilme gibi onların zaferi kutluyoruz. Daha sonra, Dan gitti ve Zenet ve Gill karşı yaptığı savaşta Shun yardımcı oldu ve kazandı. O ve Drago Dharak Colossus savaştı ama kaybetti. Episode 25, Dragonoid Colossus elde, ama bunun farkında değildi. Dan ve Jake Robin Bakugan aralık hipnotize bir çocuk bir araya geldi ama onlar o hipnotize olduğunu bilmiyordum. Robin kapalı koştu, o, ondan sonra çalışmasını Jake durdurmak için çalıştım ama deli var ve vazgeçti. Dan Gundalia Jake dönüş tanık, ama döndükten bu yana, onun doğa şüpheli. Jake için bir tuzak ve mücadele kadar iki uç ayarlar. Dan Jake ve Kazarina tarafından kendisine verilen yeni bir yeteneği kartı karşı mücadele. Neyse ki, Shun gelir ve onu Jake yenilgi yardımcı olur. Dan Dragonoid Colossus Kutsal Orb güç wielding layık olup olmadığını görmek için test edilmesi boyutları arasında uzaya taşınır. Explosix ve Jakalier yardımıyla, onu yenmek için yönetebilirsiniz. Kazanmak için bir ödül olarak, Dragonoid Colossus Blitz Dragonoid içine Drago geliştikçe ve Nurzak ve Mason orada sıkışıp birlikte Neathia geri götürür. Bölüm 30 yılında Dragonoid Colossus 'Battle Gear Gundalian kaleye kırmak için kullanılmıştır. İçerde, o Marucho ve Shun ayrılmış ve garip bir oda sona erdi ve Barodius karşı karşıya, bu nedenle savaş var. Dragonoid Colossus onu yenmek için ona bir yetenek kartını verir kadar Dan ona karşı biraz mücadele eder. Savaştan sonra, Dan, o hala Gundalians tarafından hipnotize olduğunu gösteren, sadece ona Dan mücadele var, bu Barodius dönüş Jake talepleri. 32 ila 35 bölüm, Jake tarafından kilitli olduğunu ve onu buharlaştırmak için gidiyordu Kazarina tarafından nakavt edildi. Ancak, Jake onun hipnoz oturana ve Dan kaydeder. 36 bölüm, Kazarina, Airzel, Stoica ve Gill Fabia yanı sıra, Ren, Shun, Jake, ve Marucho savaşları. Gill, Stoica ve Airzel karşı kazandı, ama onlar Kazarina ile savaşı bitirmek için geride Fabia terk etmelidir. Bölüm 37, O Barodius ve Phantom Dharak almak için çalışır, ancak Strikeflier tarafından bloke edilir. o boyutlar arasında bir boşluk çarpık zaman epsidoe 38, o savaş Phantom Dharak hakkında. 39 bölümlük, O Barodius ve Phantom Dharak savaşlar. O kazanır ve Blitz Dragonoid Titanyum Dragonoid tekamül ediyor. Daha sonra Bakugan aralık, Koji savaşlar. Bakugan: Mechtanium SurgeEdit Arc 1Edit Mechtanium Dalgalanma Arc 1 Dan Bakugan Haberler Bakugan News Report tarafından ReportAdded Barodius Bir yıl yendikten sonra, Dan ve Drago Bakugan aralık döndü ve Marucho genişletin yardımcı olur. İki rakip takım, Takım Anubias ve Takım Sellon ortaya çıkmıştır ve üst sıralarda yer Savaşçılar olarak Brawlers 'durumu meydan okumaya çalışıyorlar. Ayrıca, ikisi Mag Mel ve ona güç vermek isteyen bir Bakugan adında Razenoid adında bir maskeli adam vizyonları sahip olmuştur. Ertesi gün, Dan Takım Anubias Ben üyelerinden biri tarafından meydan. Dan onu yenmek için, ama onun güçlerin kontrolü kaybeder ve Drago arenada hemen hemen yok eder. Mechtogan Mayhem, kendisinin ve Drago, Drago güçleri kontrol altında tutmak için, terk edilmiş bir alanda eğitim kapalı. Ancak, "Dragon Sabit Forvet" aktive ederken Drago deli "olarak çoğaltılır" Zenthon gider. Onlar güçlü Zenthon nasıl yorum ve onu mücadele deneyin ancak başarısız. Daha sonra, Drago güçler, kontrol edilmesi gereken tek şey olmadığını yorum arenada enkaz arasında görülür. Bağlantıyı kes, o Shun Kazami ve Marucho Marukura Drago ile sorunları gizlemek için çalışıyordu ama iyi çalışmıyor. Daha sonra bir "karşılama ve uğurlama" diye büyük bir ego sorunu var gibi hareket etmeye çalışırken onu reddeder bile katılmak Dylan zorlanmaktadır görülür. Daha sonra Anubias savaşlar ve o ilk turda kazandı ama onu Drago güçleri kontrol altında tutmak için çalışıyor ve onu kaçmaya nedeniyle ikinci ve üçüncü turda kaybetti. O son onu kaybetme onu reddetti desteklenen bir fan izlerken görüldü. Fall Grace itibaren, o kaybolmadan önce arkadaşlarıyla birlikte kısa bir süre Zenthon savaştı. Daha sonra, o ve Shun Sellon ve Chris savaştı ve kazandı ama maç atma Sellon sadece. Tri-Twister Brawlers Dan ve Drago, aralık içindeki insanların güvenli olduğundan emin olmak için kavga bir mola bahsediyoruz, Take Down. Dan kızıyor ve Drago ile eğitimlerine devam etmek için bırakır. Bunlar argüman nedeniyle eğitime odaklanarak ve bir mola vermek gerektiğini düşünüyorum için başlayan sorun yaşıyorsanız, ama görünüyor. Daha sonra, Shun ve Marucho savaşı izliyor ve Tri-Twister ne yaptığını gördükten sonra o yardım istiyor, ama çatışma ve onlara yardım etmez hissediyor. Yenilginin Acısı, hâlâ mücadele bir mola vermek ona arkadaşları dinlemek için reddetmektedir. Halen Mag Mel ve Razenoid hakkında kabuslar boğulmuş olsa da, Dan resmi sayı kazanan biri kavgacı Bakugan aralık taç olan Anubias mücadele akıl almaz. Kavga sırasında, Mag Mel ve Razenoid bir vizyon görünür ve onları alana atık yatıyordu ve kalabalığın tehlikeye Dan ve Drago neden yerine Anubias onları mücadele olduğunu düşünüyorum. Daha da kötüsü, Zenthon yeniden görünür hale getirmek için. Bir kez Zenthon yapraklar, Dan ve Drago vizyonu normale döndü. Savaş ilan edilir ve Dan Zenthon kullanarak yasadışı ve Anubias Bakugan aralık sayısı bir taç diskalifiye. Arkadaşları, ona karşı açık olması onun hayranları yüz kurulamıyor, Dan onun şeyler ve yaprakları paketleri bırakın. BakuNano Patlama, Yeni Vestroia Drago emniyet güçlerini kontrol etmek için öğrenmek için, geri döndü. Return to Yeni Vestroia, kendisinin ve Drago pek çok Bakugan Brawlers Vestroia birçok kez kurtardı bile önce bir insan görmemiştim merak edildi. Daha sonra, Drago eğitim alanlarına Preyas ve Amazon ile buluşuyor. İlk başta, o ve Drago sorunları nedeniyle savaşa isteksiz ama Dan belki de gerçek dünyada, Drago güçlerini daha iyi kontrol edebilir ki theorizes. Yani, onlar Amazon savaşı, ancak savaş sırasında kontrolü kaybetmek ve yenilmiş. Preyas ve Amazon terk ederken yorgunluktan sonra soluk. Dan ve Drago sonra oldu ve Dan, o ne yapacağını hiç bir fikrim olduğunu itiraf ediyor ne hakkında konuşurken görülüyor. Sonuncusu diye bir süre yalnız kalmak olduğunu söyledi Kaos Kontrol sonra, o ve Drago ayrıldı. Ama Dan ve Drago almak için Mag Mel tarafından gönderilen Gundalian formu (Dan ve Drago kim bilinmeyen), Anubias Yeni Vestroia geldi ve ona yetenekli bir Kaos Bakugan ile Drago ve Preyas saldıran Mag Mel, Darkus Demir başladı Dragonoid. Drago vurdu ve onu korumak adım Preyas sürmüştür. Anubias kendi Mechtogan, Venexus (Mag Mel yetenekli) denir. Preyas kayıp ve Drago öfke içine gitti ve tekrar kontrolü kaybetti ve alanın tahrip etmeye başladılar ve Dan ve Amazon geldi ve Drago kontrol etmek için geri geldi getirdi kadar Zenthon çağırdı. Drago Devrim O yeteneği ile ateş aldıktan sonra Drago itaat etmeye başladı Zenthon mücadele. Zenthon Venexus savaştı ve mağlup ederken Dan ve Drago Anubias ve Demir Dragonoid savaştılar. Dan ve Drago kazandı ve Anubias geri döndü. Bir Royale Ağrı, Dan ve Drago kısaca Yeni Vestroia bir dağcılık bölüm sonunda görülür. Onlar güçlerini kontrol etmek ve üstüne tekrar geri almak olacağını daha olumlu ve Dan iddialar olduğu görülmektedir. Sync, Dan ve Drago evcilleştirme / Zenthon karşı eğitim gösterilmiştir. Sonra, onlara karşı güçlü bir rüzgar ile bir uçurumun uçmaya çalışın. Senkronizasyon dışında bir kez başarısız olan, ancak Wavern gelen bilgelik bir kaç kelime sonra, başarılı olmaları ve onlara musallat varlık avı başlar. Mind Arama Wavern, kabuslar çözecek bir mağarada onu ve Drago yol açar. Onlar sadece bir gökkuşağı ışığı bulmak için mağaraya girmek. Bunlar ışığında bakmak ve Mag Mel ve Razenoid görüyoruz. Sonra, mağaranın parladı ve vücutlarında bir sembolü kazanmak olsun. Daha sonra, Dan ışık Kodu Havva olduğunu anlar. Tekrar Bağlantı, Wavern Dan ve Drago tüm sıkıntılara kaynak bulmak için kendi anıları üzerinden bakmak sağlar. Gundalian Invaders sonunda gelişen sonra kaynak bulabilirsiniz. Zaman kontrolü kaybetmiş oldukları duygu aynı duygu oldu. Sonra, Wavern grup yaprakları gibi eğitmek için karar verirler. Üçlü Tehdit, o ve Drago Yeni Vestroia konusunda eğitim. Bakugan aralık ve Bayview Razenoid tarafından saldırıya uğrayan şiddetli vizyonlar alır ve Dan ve Drago senkronize olduklarından, Sellon (onu Neathian formu) ve bu kez karşı karşıya Zenthon çağırmak ve onu kontrol etmek mümkün. Sonra Zenthon ve summon Zenthon Titan ile senkronize olmak ve savaşı kazanmak. Under Siege aralık, kendisinin ve Drago Spectra Phantom ve Darkus Infinity yanında Bakugan aralık döner aralık içinde tehlike algılama sonra Helios. A Hero İade, o ve Drago Brawlers için güçlerini ve Zenthon kontrol olduğunu kanıtlamak için tüm Kaos Bakugan kendisi almaya çalışır. Ancak, o, başka bir Mag Mel vizyon görür ve yine kontrolünü kaybeder. Daha sonra Kaos Bakugan tarafından saldırıya olmak Gundalia bir vizyon görür ve diğerleri uyarıyor. Paige sonra Gundalia saldırıya uğradıktan olduğunu teyit eden bir tehlike sinyali alır ve Brawlers Gundalia yardım gitmeye karar. Gundalia Under Fire, onun Guardian Bakugan, Titanyum Dragonoid, Paige ev, Gundalia bir portal ve savaş Brawlers kafa açılır. Ulaştığında Ren Krawler (kim onun İnsan Forma değiştirildi) ile buluşmak ve onları gizli bir temel alır. Dan Mag Mel ve Gundalia başkenti saldırı planının bir vizyonu vardır. Marucho bir strateji oluşturur, ancak Mag Mel kendi gizlice bir saldırı başlattı. Dan Rafe BakuNano Sonicanon alır ve Razenoid karşı kullanır. Mag Mel Dan ona yakın alır gibi savasçilari'ndan upperhand kazanç payı bağlantı kullandığını ortaya koyuyor, kendi psişik bağlantı güçlenir. Savaş Dan Zenthon ama Mag Mel Razenoid Brawlers çekilmeye zorladı olan çok güçlü olduğu gibi savaşı kaybetme Drago ile en güçlü saldırı kullanarak her iki tarafında kendi Mechtogan call zorlayarak daha yoğun olur. Savaşı Hatları, Dan döndükten bu yana hala kibirli. O sürekli o Marucho, Rafe, Tristar ve Shun vazgeçirilmişti bile mücadele konusunda ısrar etti. O yaka Marucho kapma ve Shun lanetleme noktasında kızdırdı alır. Daha sonra Shun ile birlikte Anubias ve Sellon saldırıyor. Marucho Kullanıcı Cannongear yardımıyla kazanmak için yönetmek, ancak baz adlı otelde hangi tarihlerde dinleme için bağırdı. Daha sonra, Brawlers geri kalanı ile birlikte uçurumun içine düşüyor. Kapı kilidini açma, Mag Mel sonra gitti, ama onlar sadece ona yardım etmek için çalışıyorlardı söz Rafe, ona güven convices. O tavrı hakkında önceden özür diledi. Biraz uğraştıktan sonra, o Mag Mel yener ve Battle Brawlers Lider olarak geri karşılandı. True Colors, kendisinin ve Brawlers Bakugan aralık dönmek. Orada, Anubias ve Sellon tarafından gönderilen Kaos Bakugan tarafından saldırıya uğruyor. O ve Brawlers Anubias ve Sellon Mag Mel çalışma olduğunu bulmak. Kavga sonrasında, onlar aralık içinde sıkışıp olduğunu bulmak. Unfinished Business yılında, Shun ile birlikte Chaos Bakugan karşı mücadele görülür. Daha sonra o Nuh kaçırdı ve onunla mücadele etmek istediğiniz onu söylüyorum, Anubias bir ileti alır. Onu bulduğunda, birbirlerine savaş başlar ama maceralı eşleştirilir. Daha sonra Mag Mel Anubias emer. o çok kızgın olduğunu ve ona karşı intikam istiyor. Behind the Mask yılında Mag Mel Dünya işgal istiyor hakkında Brawlers konuşurken görülüyor. Daha sonra onu yenmek için tek yol, kendi bağlantı kullanmak olduğunu Brawlers söyler. Daha sonra kötü bir fikir olduğunu ama tüm arkadaşları sırtını var onların tek umudu olduğunu ve diyor söylüyorlar. Bütün bunlardan sonra onunla aynı fikirde ve o Mag Mel ile bağlantı kurmak için odak başlar. Daha sonra Bakugan aralık ve Mag Mel, Razenoid, Dreadeon ve Razen Titan Titanyum Dragonoid yanında, Zenthon ve Zenthon Titan karşı savaş karanlık tersine boyutta görünür. Savaş sırasında Dan, onu Barodius Gundalia eski imparator açığa Mag Mel maskesi bir kısmını keser. Güçlerini işlemek için dünya için çok mücadele beraberlikle sona erdi. Dan sonra Brawlers Mag Mel ve onun kimliği ile kendi bağlantısını nasıl kaybettiğini göstermektedir şoklara Paige ve Shun. Aralık Armageddon yılında Kaos Bakugan ve Dreadeon klonlar mücadele görülüyor. O, diğer Brawlers (Spectra ve Infinity Helios hariç) ile birlikte, Marucho siler Bakugan aralık olarak Bakugan aralık kaçmak. Karanlık Ay, Brawlers, geri kalanı ile Razen Titan klonlar mücadele ve onlar Razen Titans yenerek başardı. Dan ve Drago sonra Mag Mel Karanlık Ay gitti ve hemen arkalarında Razenoid Evolved. Final Takedown, o ve görünüşte bir kez ve Fusion Dragonoid dönüştü tüm Drago, Drago Mag Mel ve Evolved Razenoid yendi. Arc 2Edit Evil Varış Shun savaştı ve kazandı. Ayrıca Mechtavius Destroyer içine erimiş ve yeni spawned Dragonoid Destroyer kullanarak kazandı Rogue Mechtogan karşı savaştılar. Wiseman Huzurunuzda, Dan Shun ve Marucho birlikte Wiseman savaştı. Drago summon Dragonoid Destroyer ve izin Reptak ve Jaakor kendi saldırı gücü artırmak için satışa sunulacak. Drago Dragonoid Destroyer ile birlikte gücüyle onları bitirdi. Gizemli Bond, Dan Reptak onun eksik ortağı bulmanıza yardımcı olmak için çalıştım ama Wiseman koştu. Battle Suit, Doomtronic ve kombine Drago ve Reptak O Gliderak yenmek için Aeroblitz oluşturmak için kullanılır. İmkansız Kombinasyon, Dan Shun ve Marucho Wiseman Battle Brawlers üyeleri nasıl hedefliyor bahsediyoruz. Shun ile birlikte bir strateji oluşturan Marucho ile konuşmak istedim ama o Radizen ile yalnız konuşmak için gerekli Marucho reddetti. Düşman Müttefikler, Dan yeni savaş giysileri çalışma tüketilmesi nedeniyle çöker Mira alıcı görülür. O ve diğer Brawlers Wiseman ve onun bakugan alacaktı. Onların mechtogan çağırdı kadar Brawlers ilk kazanan edildi. Mechtogan Dan Dragonoid Destroyer Mechtavius Destroyer ona saldırır koyabilirdik önce birlikte erimiş, ancak Drago blokları en çok darbe ama Dan elendikçe. Dan sonra Drago yeni savaş uygun transferleri Runo sesi duyduktan sonra uyanmak. Birlikte Brawlers Wiseman geri çekilmeye zorladı Mechtavious Destroyer yenilgi BAKUGAN Pyrus Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) Pyrus Delta Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian Bakugan - Evolved in episode 22) Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian Bakugan - Evolved in episode 37) Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid (After Drago merged with the Infinity Core in episode 51) Pyrus Falconeer Pyrus Saurus Pyrus Gorem Pyrus Serpenoid Pyrus Mantris Pyrus Terrorclaw Pyrus Gargonoid Pyrus Warius Pyrus Ravenoid Pyrus Tuskor Pyrus Robotallion Pyrus Griffon Pyrus Juggernoid Pyrus Stinglash Pyrus Siege Bakugan: New VestroiaEdit Pyrus Neo Dragonoid (The Six Ancient Warriors gave Drago a new body and separated him from the Perfect Core in episode 1) Pyrus Cross Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian Bakugan - Evolved when Neo Dragonoid received the Pyrus Attribute Energy from Apollonir in episode 27) Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian Bakugan - Evolved when Cross Dragonoid absorbed all the Attribute Energies from the B.T. System in episode 42) Silver JetKor (Helix Dragonoid's Battle Gear - Created by Keith in episode 45) Pyrus Scorpion (Bakugan Trap - Given by Mira) Maxus Dragonoid/Maxus Cross Dragonoid Pyrus Spyderfencer (Taken from Mira in episode 23) Aquos Grafias (Taken from Gus in episode 23) Ventus Spitarm (Taken from Gus in episode 23) Subterra Grakas Hound (Taken from Mira episode 23) Haos Brachium (Taken from Gus in episode 23) Darkus Dark Hound (Taken from Mira in episode 23) Ventus Atmos (Taken from Lync in episode 1) Haos Freezer (Taken from Volt in episode 1) Pyrus Apollonir (Used to get Drago back from Spectra in episodes 17 - 18) Bakugan: Gundalian InvadersEdit Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian Bakugan - Evolved after receiving The Element from Neo Ziperator in episode 12) Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian Bakugan - Evolved after defeating Dragonoid Colossus in episode 29) Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid (Even Further Evolved Guardian Bakugan - Evolved after defeating Phantom Dharak and receiving Code Eve's Power in episode 39) Silver JetKor (Battle Gear) Silver Explosix Gear (Second Battle Gear - Received prior to episode 13) Pyrus Raytheus (Mobile Assault Vehicle - Received in episode 22) (Given by Linus) (Destroyed) Pyrus Jakalier (Mobile Assault Vehicle - Received prior to episode 23) (Given by Linus) (Destoyed) Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus (Obtained in episode 25) (Deceased) Silver Axator Gear (Destroyed) Gold Beamblitzer (Destroyed) Copper Blasteroid (Destroyed) Gold Nukix Gear (Destroyed) Darkus Venoclaw (Taken from Taylor in episode 8) Ventus Ziperator (Taken from Sein episode 9) Darkus Ramdol (Taken from Lewin in episode 9) Ventus Hawktor (Swapped with Shun temporarily in episodes 16 - 17) Bakugan: Mechtanium SurgeEdit Arc 1Edit Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) Gold Sonicanon (BakuNano) (given by Rafe) Pyrus Zenthon (Mechtogan) (Deceased) Pyrus Zenthon Titan (Mechtogan Titan) (Deceased) Pyrus Zoompha (Bakugan Mobile Assault) Pyrus Rapilator (2nd Bakugan Mobile Assault) Pyrus/Darkus/Ventus Mercury Dragonoid (BakuMutant fused with Infinity Helios or Taylean) Arc 2Edit Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) Pyrus Dragonoid Destroyer (Mechtogan Destroyer) Haos Reptak (Temporary 2nd Guardian Bakugan - Is keeping until Gunz is found) Pyrus/Haos Aeroblitz (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Reptak and Fusion Dragonoid) Pyrus Doomtronic (Bakugan Battle Suit) (Given by Mira) Haos Doomtronic (Bakugan Battle Suit) (Given by Mira) Pyrus Defendtrix (Bakugan Battle Suit) (Given by Mira) Haos Combustoid (Bakugan Battle Suit) (Given by Mira)(Taken by Wiseman) Bakugan DimensionsEdit Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid 1200 Gs (Guardian Bakugan) Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid 1200 Gs Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid 1200 Gs Former Bakugan Dimensions BakuganEdit Pyrus Helix Dragonoid 950 Gs Pyrus Snapzoid 950 Gs Pyrus Clawsaurus 950 Gs 51_22.png 524px-Dan31.jpg 525px-Hnhj1.png 692px-Dan-phto-deleted-scene.jpg C8498d31ffe7f71db66aa6d16eb08b13_1264437445.jpg Dan_Ability_Card.jpg Dan_holding_a_bakugan.jpg Dan_Opening.jpg Dan_'s_signature_nose-flick.jpg Danange4.png Dankuso.gif Kopia94f5.1.32.jpg Kategori:battle brawlers Kategori:pyrus